


quirky and kinky

by CinnamonSwirlx



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonSwirlx/pseuds/CinnamonSwirlx
Summary: It’s not just kirishima’s quirk thats makes him hard





	1. Chapter 1

    Kirishima whistled to himself nervously as he headed to the gym. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was already a little horny. And gay. Being in the locker room felt so awkward for him; it felt like he was invading everyone else’s privacy. To avoid this, he always came at odd hours of the day, times that almost nobody would be there. But today was different and he knew that. It was 4:00, and he knew everyone would be there, but it was time to face his fears.     

    He started on the treadmill, his eyes nervously shifting between the familiar asses in front of him. It’s not like he was attracted to them, but knowing he shouldn’t look made it even harder. “Eyyyy Kirishima!!!” the familiar sound of his friend’s voice brought him back to reality. He turned his head to look over and gave Kaminari his best fake smile. “I usually don’t see you here, at this time” Kaminari said. “I just felt like it today I guess” Kirishima lied. It was a test of strength for him, a trial of sorts. He was beginning to relax after the interaction with his friend until his eyes caught Bakugou’s. His face felt hot, and his mind went blank. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the blonde and adjusted the speed on the treadmill. He wanted to leave. He wanted to run away from everything. But he didn’t. He forced himself to stay at the gym, telling himself that he should be able to do this.

    He had finally completed a whole workout, but the hardest part was yet to come: the locker room. He hurriedly showered and pulled his pants on, but was interrupted by Bakugou. “What the fuck were you staring at me for” he rudely asked. Kirishima was a bit started and took a step back, touching his bare back to the cold metal lockers behind him. The sensation made him shiver suddenly. “I wasn’t staring-“ he began to say before being cut off by a hand slamming down next to his head. Bakugou’s face leaned in, inches apart from his own. He could only imagine his face was as red as his hair. “I fuckin’ saw you staring at me” Bakugou said.

    Kirishima felt the taller boy’s hot breath against his cheek, then his soft lips against his own. It caught him by surprise and his lips parted just enough for Bakugou to aggressively slip his tongue between them. The way Bakugou kissed him was addicting. It was like he had been waiting for this moment for years. The way he bit down on his lower lip, the way his hands cupped his jaw, any of it was enough to drive him mad, and when they pulled away for air he was left feeling empty. If he was horny before, he was really horny now. “B-Baku- ah!” He felt a hand slide down his toned body. His own hand was still tangled in the spiky locks of friend. Bakugou’s hand paused just before reaching the waistband of his shorts before slipping it under. “ngh— n-not here!” Kirishima moaned. “Nobody else is in here, quit being such a pussy” Bakugou growled before wrapping his hand around Kirishima’s already-hard cock. He threw his head back, leaving his neck open for Bakugou to kiss. Since when did a handjob feel this good?

     He was close to finishing when Bakugou stepped away. His own arousal was betrayed by his gray joggers. “Get on your knees bitch” Bakugou ordered. Kirishima was taken aback but did as he was told, positioning himself right under his classmate. He pulled Bakugou’s pants down and stared at the massive length that sprung out in his face. He trailed his tongue across the underside slowly, maintaining eye contact. His lips brushed across the head, and Bakugou let out a quiet groan. He flicked his tongue in the slit and around the head, stalling as much as possible before he’d have to try to fit such a large thing in his mouth. He could feel Bakugou becoming more impatient with every little trick, until suddenly he was grabbed by the hair and his head was forced down onto Bakugou’s member. His face was pressed down and pulled up at a rapid pace. Paired with Bakugou’s hips thrusting forwards, it was almost unbearable. Almost. Kirishima’s eyes began to tear up. He reached one of his hands down to stroke his painfully erect member at the same pace as his head was bobbing. “Mmm who’s my little bitch now! Yeah — fuck that’s it” Bakugou groaned praises and the like out with every thrust until he was finally about to finish. He forced Kirishima’s head down as far as it would go and shot his sticky seed into the back of his throat. Kirishima had finished in his shorts only a few moments before.

    Kirishima pulled his head away and looked up at Bakugou. “Fuck you’re hot like that” Bakugou said, looking down at Kirishima with spit all over his mouth and chin. He put his dick away and they both finished dressing in silence. Kirishima hurried back to the dorms and lay sprawled across his mattress. His day had taken an unexpected turn of events, one that stirred emotions he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling.


	2. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a bit awkward, seeing the man you just sucked off and pretending like it didn’t happen

     Kirishima was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at his room’s door. He swung his legs to the side and trudged towards the door. For a second he hoped that it would be Bakugou standing there, ready for round two, but when he opened the door he was greeted by Kaminari. “Hey man what’s up? I thought you might want to come chill with us downstairs?” he said. The dorms had a small lobby on the main floor, which was where all the gossip was spread. “Eh, no thanks,” Kirishima replied, rubbing his tired eyes, “I’m not really in the mood for gossip right now”. Kaminari took notice to his red haired friend’s exhaustion. “It’s only ten and you’re already in bed? C’mon dude let’s live our lives as high schoolers!” He exclaimed. Kirishima was not having it. His jaw was still aching and he couldn’t quite get over the sticky feeling in his throat, like he had a cold. He definitely didn’t have a cold.

     After a couple more denials, he finally gave in and agreed to go downstairs with his friend, who was becoming increasingly more annoying. And who would be there other than Bakugou. Of course. Their eyes met immediately, and Bakugou stiffened a bit. The red head was welcomed into the discussion, but he was feeling incredibly anxious. The feeling of Bakugou’s gaze burning into his back was distracting him. Everything about that boy distracted him, for God’s sake. “Hey dude, what’s up you seem off today” Kaminari whispered to his friend. “It’s nothing” Kirishima lied. His eyes darted to Bakugou, who was scowling at him dramatically. They were friends, but recently Bakugou was just too distracting, and after what happened earlier that day he wasn’t sure anything could go back to the way it used to be.

     Over the past month it became increasingly difficult to keep his mind off his attractive friend. What he had been thinking about this whole time, conjuring in the depths of his imagination only when he was alone, had finally happened that morning, and now that it did he wasn’t sure what to do. He never had to think about that part during his little jerk off fantasies, right?

     An elbow to his ribcage interrupted his thoughts. It was Sero, who had noticed the staring. “Ouch what the hell!” he cursed, flush spreading across his cheeks after realizing what he had been doing. “You were zoned out” Sero said. “Sorry I’m just really tired. I’m going to get some sleep, see you tomorrow” Kirishima excused himself and left for his room. Staring up at the wall, just moments before falling asleep, he thought to himself:  _damn what a day._


	3. Wet dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has some naughty thoughts

     Kirishima moaned at the feeling of bakugou’s tongue lapping at the underside of his throbbing erection. He could feel the heat building up in his gut, and knew he was close. Bakugou slipped a finger into the red haired boy’s opening, then a second one not too much later. He could feel the fingers of his friend curling inside of him, rubbing that spot over and over again. He shuddered violently as he came all over the face of his friend. The pure lust in the boy’s eyes was immeasurably attractive to him, and he could feel his sensitive cock becoming hard again at the sight before him.

     Kirishima’s eyes jolted open. It was Saturday morning, at least he didn’t have to be anywhere, because he had a problem. His erection begged for attention, straining against his briefs. There was already a moist spot. Fuck, it was just a dream. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, pulling his dick out. His fingers trailed slowly across it at first, causing a low groan to rumble through his chest. He thumbed the head a bit before gripping the shaft and stroking up and down rhythmically. His mind went back to the dream he had last night. The images of Bakugou’s face covered in his cum, the feeling of his mouth on his cock, it all came rushing back to him. He realized he was about to finish and grabbed some tissues just in time. He bit his lip as he filled a tissue. That problem was taken care of.

     The rest of the day felt boring in comparison to that morning. He did his homework like a good student. He debated going to the gym, but decided against it. Instead, he went to the grocery store to buy some cereal. There was nothing eventful there. He wanted to see Bakugou again, but he couldn’t bring himself to try. Their friendship had been ruined and he couldn’t do anything about it anymore. Or could he?


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is said to be the key to solving any problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been a while since I’ve done anything with this. I am truly sorry. My writing style may have changed as I have become a better writer, so there may be slight stylistic differences in this chapter than in the previous ones.

The poor boy didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. It felt like he had lost his friend. The atmosphere around bakugou had changed completely. And it was quite obvious what had caused the divide between them. Neither of them would be able to forget what happened at the gym. Three months had passed and nothing more had happened between them, besides awkward attempts at rekindling the dying friendship. 

The obvious shift in behavior had been chipping away at the boy’s morale more and more, and recently, it had been getting really bad. He didn’t feel like eating, or going to class, or doing anything at all. Everyone would have been stupid not to notice, but still somehow nobody came to check on him. Or maybe they did, and he was in the midst of another twelve-hour slumber. Finals were probably soon, but it had been a while since he had checked what day it was...

The thin mattress on his dorm bed had become depressed in the shape of his body from all of the sleeping he had been doing. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about the small shapes of the textures and the seamlessness of where it met the walls. Running a hand through his greasy red hair, he sat up drowsily. It was time for a shower. 

His dirty clothes joined the others on the floor of the small room and he stepped into the stream of hot water. A billion thoughts came to his head about a billion things as he lathered his hair with three-in-one product. Then it it him. He should just talk to the other boy about his feelings! 

Communication was said to be the key to solving any problem, right? Why hadn’t he thought of it before. It seemed so obvious to him now that he mentally scolded himself for not having come to the realization sooner. 

That chilly spring day was the first time he had set foot outside two weeks. His skin crawled with small bumps as the wind cut through his uniform’s jacket. Each step forward made him even more nervous. What if he didn’t want to talk? What if he never wanted to be friends again?

He slapped himself. Thinking positive was the only way he could accomplish anything. He had to stay strong. Doubting himself was not manly. 

Not much had changed since he had stopped attending classes. Everyone was the same as ever, maybe a little smarter. They didn’t try to hide their surprised expressions when they saw the red haired boy enter the room. 

“Where have you been!” Kaminari shouted, embracing the boy in a tight hug. Kirishima smiled shyly and looked at his feet. He couldn’t tell why he felt so nervous about seeing his friends again. 

“I was just-“he was cut off by Aizawa calling him to talk in the hallway. 

“It is to my understanding that you have been skipping class a lot recently,” he started, clearly displeased, but a hint of worry shown through his tough expression. 

“I had to take some time off,” the boy muttered. Truthfully, he had no excuse. He had been skipping class, and for no reason other than the fact that he didn’t want to have to see his old friend. 

“Is everything alright?” The teacher’s stern facade had broken a little bit upon hearing Kirishima’s response. 

“I think so,” he said honestly. It was up to Bakugou whether he would feel better again, or be utterly crushed.

His response seemed good enough for Aizawa, and the two headed back into the classroom to begin class. It would be a lie to say that the red haired boy had been able to focus at all. His mind was replaying every possible response he would receive from the other boy. It seemed like lunch would never come, but at last, he had his chance. 

The nerves he was feeling were close to what he felt before facing an extremely dangerous villain. He hadn’t had much experience with those, thankfully, but the time he had spent with them had made him so nervous he almost threw up. That was how he felt now, except all he had to do was walk up to his classmate. And ask the most embarrassing questions of his life. 

His feet felt numb as they carried him over to the blonde. His mouth curled up in a nervous smile, showing off his pointed teeth. 

“Long time no see, dumbass,” Bakugou greeted him rather nicely. This was a good start. 

“Y-yeah,” damn, he was stuttering, “how have you been?” 

“Fine, you?” 

“Well-“ he didn’t know how to ask. Of course he had thought of what to say, but he had forgotten which option to go with. 

“Get on with it” the blonde was becoming impatient with the boy’s silence. His mouth opened repeatedly in an effort to force the words out. It was taking so long, the blonde began to walk away out of annoyance. 

“Wait,” Kirishima said, “can we talk somewhere.... more private?” his face felt hot. That was not the way he wanted to have said it. He was just buying time. 

“For fucks sake, what is it. You can tell me here, nobody is listening anyways” 

This was it. It was now or probably never.

“What happened... in the gym,” His whole body was trembling. He hadn’t felt so weak since middle school. 

“You still remember that, huh” he reached his hand behind his head uncomfortably. “God, I really don’t know what to say to that,”

That wasn’t his answer. He needed to know more. 

“I just don’t want it to ruin anything,” it was hard not to sound too girlish or clingy.

“Dude, I’m cool if you’re cool.” 

That was it? Really? 

“So you’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be? I mean sure it was a mistake, but I can’t hold it completely against you right?” 

He was being surprisingly reasonable about this. Wait, a mistake? What happened between them was a mistake? Maybe it was. Maybe it should never have happened. 

“You’re right. So we’re still bros?”

“God, that’s fucking stupid, yes,” Bakugou sighed, “now let’s get something to eat, I’m starving.”


End file.
